


(Not So) Solid

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: After getting caught by Neos, Judai's thoughts begin to drift.





	(Not So) Solid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmidalasCouture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/gifts).



> an old-ish ficlet for the (somewhat) prompt of Neos disappearing because Judai's head went in the gutter instead of Darkness' influence

Okay so _maybe_ using Neos to cause an explosion to break the gondola's fall wasn't one of Judai's brightest ideas, but given that he was currently escaping the exploding Kaiba Tower he thought that he deserved some room for errors no matter what the voice laughing in his head might think. Looking back at it, it would've been way easier and safer to just use Yubel from the start. But it was too late for that now as the gondola acted like a catapult and he was looking at what would be a painful faceplant.

Judai was contemplating on just how much it would hurt to make contact with the concrete floor when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and cradle him against a hard chest. He took a moment to calm himself before he looked at Neos. "Great save, Neos." 

Neos nodded. He adjusted his grip to hold Judai even tighter as he concentrated on getting them as far from the tower as possible. He was as efficient as always. 

Judai sighed and relaxed into the touch. Being pressed against Neos' chest was a whole new experience for him. He could feel Neos' toned muscles beneath his costume. Hard and unyielding. One hand had wandered up his side to grab his shoulder while the other stayed around his waist protectively. It was actually quite overwhelming. 

Sure, he had felt those big, strong hands on him before, but back then he could ignore them and their brief touches. But this? How was he supposed to ignore the way he could feel Neos' muscles move against him with every movement? How was he supposed to ignore Neos' warmth that he could feel through the layers of their clothes? How was he supposed to ignore the way Neos held his waist and pressed him even more against Neos' body? 

Neos' hands were big enough to easily cover his whole chest or to position Judai however Neos wanted him and _keep him there_. Judai almost moaned at the thought of Neos holding him still with a single hand as he forced his cock into Judai's hole. He felt his body heat up at the thought of how big it would be. It would probably barely even fi-

With that the last piece of Judai's concentration was shot to hell and his powers stopped keeping up Neos' solid form. Judai thought he saw Neos look at him in surprise before he faded away, but paid neither him nor Yubel laughing in his mind once more any attention as he rolled himself off. He needed to get back to Duel Academy as fast as he could. Everything else could come after he saved the world again.


End file.
